


One More Time

by sunshinestay



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Making Out, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinestay/pseuds/sunshinestay
Summary: Byeongkwan gets his surgery he's been dreading. When he wakes up and presses the call button, he isn't expecting Sehyoon to walk in. And he isn't expecting the panic that fills him.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	One More Time

Byeongkwan knew he would need to get this surgery over at some point. It wasn’t a big deal. He had known it was coming for years. Humans aren’t perfect, everyone needs something fixed at some point. Byeongkwan was ready to get his surgery over with and move on with his life. He was more comfortable because he was friends with his doctor, Kim Sehyoon.  
The two had been joined at the hip from the middle of elementary school up until the end of middle school. During high school, they were separated more often, but they made sure to keep in touch and talk a couple of times a week. Throughout the rest of their lives, they were able to just start conversations comfortably- even if they hadn’t talked in a while. So, it came as no surprise that when Byeongkwan found out Sehyoon was his doctor, he was at ease. 

Today was the day of his surgery. He could finally get rid of his unneeded, undesired pain. He sat in the waiting room for a while. He’d look at his phone and then look around the room. As he was looking around he saw Sehyoon walking down a hall opposite from where he was sitting. They waved and Sehyoon flashed the brightest smile. Byeongkwan missed seeing his smile so often, it was always comforting and adorable. A few minutes later, Byeongkwan was taken farther into the hospital by a nurse. He wasn’t familiar with this nurse but he knew he had to deal with it. He got changed and waited for the nurse to finish her testing before she would give him the anesthetic. The longer he waited, the more the anxiety set in. When the nurse was finally ready to put in the anesthetic, he broke down. Trying to keep his composure for so long had let his anxiety bottle up and now it was overflowing.

Although Sehyoon knew he should be making sure everything is ready, he also knew that Byeongkwan needed him. Not just as a patient and doctor, but as a friend. Byeongkwan couldn’t see Sehyoon, only blurs of colour through tear-filled eyes. When he felt someone holding his hand he blinked away the tears and sniffled. 

“Sehyoon?” Byeongkwan questioned. “It’s okay you’re gonna be fine.” He smiled at him in an attempt to calm the smaller down. “You’re in good hands, do you trust me?” Sehyoon laughed lightly while petting Byeongkwan’s head. Byeongkwan nodded, “Of course I do, you haven’t failed me yet.” 

Sehyoon held Byeongkwan’s hand as the nurse put the anesthetic in. Then, Sehyoon left to finish preparing for the surgery. Byeongkwan didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until he woke up. They were getting ready to take him back to the surgical room. He looked around through tired eyes until he found Sehyoon. They entered the room and everything was quiet. The lights buzzed above him as he took in what he could of his surroundings. 

“Kwanie, can you hear me?” Byeongkwan looked over to see Sehyoon next to him. “Yeah.” He nodded in response, in case he was too quiet to be heard. “Good. Okay, I want you to move so that you’re comfortable.” Byeongkwan shifted a little before nodding again. “All good?” Another nod in response. “Okay, I promise I’ll do my best!” Byeongkwan's world faded to black once again, but he didn't notice until he woke up.

When he awoke he was in his hospital room. The sun had almost completely set. The room was completely silent, but he could hear faint talking through the heavy door. He looked around the room, still extremely tired. He didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes and took in the sanitized hospital smell. He didn't hate it but it wasn't pleasant either. Byeongkwan decided to hit the call button because he had nothing else to do. He hoped he wouldn't be a burden to anyone, but he didn't want to be alone.

—————

Sehyoon laughed with one of his nurses at the desk. They both stopped when they received the call message. The nurse began to stand up but Sehyoon stopped her. "I can get him, I don't have any more surgeries right now" he smiled. The nurse sat back down to continue working as Sehyoon walked toward Byeongkwan's room.

Byeongkwan heard a light knock at the door and turned to see his best friend. As soon as they made eye contact, Byeongkwan looked away. Staring at his hands in his lap, he began to speak. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you.." his voice trailed off. Sehyoon slowly began to walk closer to Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan started to panic inside. He didn't know why. He had never had strong feelings for Sehyoon before. Sure, he thought he was cute, and sometimes he'd make Byeongkwan blush. He had never made him panic though. 

"It's okay, I'm not busy right now," he smiled, that adorable smile, "I wanted a reason to check on you anyway." Byeongkwan felt his face get hotter. What was happening? "Hey, are you okay?" Sehyoon gave a worried look and held onto one of Byeongkwan's hands. "Y-yeah, I think so," he started, "just a little nervous I guess." Sehyoon ran his thumb over Byeongkwan's knuckles as he tried to think of what to say. He was completely unaware of the fact that Byeongkwan was nervous because of him. "If you're worried about the surgery, it went really well." Sehyoon comforted. Byeongkwan nodded along as he listened to the older speak. "You should be all healed up in about two weeks."

At this point, Byeongkwan was completely spaced out. He was unknowingly staring at their interlocked hands as his mind ran a hundred miles and hour. "Byeongkwan? Byeongkwan!" Sehyoon snapped him out of his trance. "Huh?" he muttered. "Were you listening to me?" Sehyoon asked, though he was quite sure of the answer. "N-no, sorry.." he looked away again. Sehyoon sighed and turned Byeongkwan's head to face him. Byeongkwan closed his eyes and struggled to look back down at his lap, but Sehyoon held him in place. "What's up with you?" Sehyoon insisted, trying to be as gentle as possible. Byeongkwan froze in place. "I don't know I just.." Sehyoon looked intently as he raised an eyebrow. He slide away from his spot at the foot of the bed, moving closer the Byeongkwan. Without Sehyoon stopping him, Byeongkwan looked away again. "Byeongkwan..?" Byeongkwan closed his eyes, fearing what Sehyoon might say next. "Are you nervous.. because of me?" He looked at the back of Byeongkwan's head, waiting for any sort of response. "Yes…" he whispered quietly, if the room hadn't been silent Sehyoon may not have heard him. 

Sehyoon grabbed his other hand. Byeongkwan looked at him, surprised. "Do you like me?" Byeongkwan sat there for a second, thinking. "I'm.. not sure," he stammered, "I've never really thought about it much before.." He had never been so confused about his feelings before. His feelings seemed sudden at first, but the more he thought about it the more he realized, has he liked Sehyoon this whole time? Sehyoon began speaking again and it snapped Byeongkwan back to the real world. "Do you need help figuring it out?" he smirked. "W-what do you mean?" He was panicking again. He was trying to figure out what Sehyoon meant but it became clear when he moved to sit himself in front of Byeongkwan. 

Sehyoon moved himself as close to Byeongkwan as he could without hurting him. Byeongkwan gulped as Sehyoon looked into his eyes. "You can stop me if you want." his tone was more serious than the last time he spoke. Byeongkwan shook his head. As nervous as he was, maybe this would help him unravel the knotted ball of yarn that was his feelings. He watched Sehyoon's every move as his hand came up to his face. He closed his eyes as Sehyoon came closer. As soon as their lips touched, Byeongkwan's heart exploded. The butterflies in his stomach flew around rapidly, and he suppressed a whine that tried to escape when Sehyoon pulled away.

"Does that help?" he asked, his face flushed as well. Byeongkwan wasted no time in responding, although his voice still came out small. "Maybe.. if we do it one more time." His face was so warm, he wondered how red it was. Sehyoon didn't respond with words, but he leaned in again. This time, he didn't pull away. Byeongkwan wrapped his arms around Sehyoon's neck, holding him in place. The only sounds in the room were from them; The heavy breathing as they caught their breaths before connecting back together. Sehyoon ran his tongue against Byeongkwan's lip. Their kiss deepened into a clash of tongue. There was little to no fight for dominance. Byeongkwan was too tired to care, so he let Sehyoon lead. When they finally broke apart to catch their breaths again, they sat there, foreheads pressed together. 

"Sehyoon," Byeongkwan spoke through breaths, "don't leave, please." Sehyoon pulled back to look his crush in the eye. "I wasn't planning on it," he chuckled, "you need to rest though." Byeongkwan nodded in agreement, realizing how tired he actually was. He scooted himself toward the side of the small bed and patted the spot next to him. Sehyoon let out as small laugh as he moved next to Byeongkwan. They cuddled closely; Sehyoon wrapped his arms around Byeongkwan. They laid in silence, not knowing if the other had fallen asleep yet. "Sehyoon?" Byeongkwan spoke softly in case he had fallen asleep. Luckily, Sehyoon hummed, sleepily, in response. "I like you." Sehyoon smiled and kissed the top of Byeongkwan's head. "I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first fanfic/au thing I've written so I hope it was decent! Let me know your thoughts in the comments! ♡


End file.
